


In Your Arms

by weesynthpixie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, just a whole lot of fluff, mentions of bottom Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesynthpixie/pseuds/weesynthpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux lying in bed being gross and overly soft after sex. Read with extreme caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a soft kylux hellscape help me. 
> 
> Also: *drop kicks the name "Armitage" and replaces it back to "Elan"*

Kylo turned onto his side, arm under his head. He let his eyes wander over a sated and pleasantly fucked out Armitage Hux, loving the slight red glow that covered his exterior and his aura as well. Kylo was always overwhelmed when he felt Hux through the Force. The general was full of passion that remained hidden under the guise of a hardened military solider, with the need to be successful in every future endeavor. It was a passion Kylo shared as well.

But right now, Kylo couldn’t help but reach out a hand to brush a wayward string of red hair from Hux’s forehead. Hux remained on his back, still breathing heavily from post-sex exertion. Kylo watched as Hux’s eyelashes fluttered every few seconds, a sure sign that he was fighting sleep. Kylo knew Hux never got a decent night of sleep anymore these days, knowing that the destruction of Starkiller and the looming threat of being demoted, or worse killed, because of that failure still hung heavy over the general’s frame of mind. It made for sleepless nights and nightmares that Kylo tried to calm with a steady hand and a murmur of assurance. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that,” Kylo said, hand now clasped against the crown of Hux’s head, fingers moving in a calming rhythm. 

“I’m starting to believe it,” Hux said. “Since you say it so much.”

“It’s true.”

“I have no doubt of that, Kylo, but arrogance in these times does me no favors.”

Hux turned his head to look at Kylo, and Kylo took the opportunity to stretch forward, bringing Hux’s lips to his own. It was a barely there kiss, but it said a lot. Kylo continued to pet Hux’s hair as Hux stretched out onto his side as well. They’ve always preferred, that if they’re going to stay awake after sex, to lay out on their sides and face each other. Hux thought it a bit ridiculous, but Kylo was firm in his demands of it, as it felt like they were on the same page in the dark under the covers. 

“Are you going to stay?” Hux asked, voice low in the bed quarters. Even though he was quiet, the question still echoed loudly in the open space. 

Kylo took the other hand that wasn’t permanently attached to Hux’s head and cupped Hux’s cheek. When he didn’t answer right away, instead electing to memorize all of Hux’s features, everything from the freckles across his nose to his ridiculous sideburns, Hux’s face began to scrunch in a way that Kylo was all too familiar with. It was his irritated face, and Kylo knew that rubbing the place between his eyebrows and above his nose until the bunched muscles and skin there loosened would make it go away. 

He did so as he answered. “I can’t. The Stormtroopers will talk. Last thing we need, with morale probably at its lowest right now, is them thinking we can’t adequately run the ship and the missions because of our…attachment.”

Hux sighed through his nose as Kylo smoothed his brow. If there was one thing Kylo absolutely adored about Hux, it was how vocal he can be in everything, as if noises alone were where his true emotions lied. “I know. You’re right. I just…” Hux paused, placing a hand on Kylo’s waist, rubbing the skin, trying to avoid the bowcaster wound. “The bed is too cold without you. All that muscle bulk makes for a great furnace.”

Kylo snorted at that. “I knew it. You only ever liked me for my body.”

Hux, in retaliation, slapped Kylo’s ass. “You insufferable idiot how dare you to accuse me of being so shrewd and callous. I should put you over my knee and smack you for such ignorance and complete rudeness.”

“Stop!” Kylo laughed, smacking a hand against Hux’s mouth to keep him from continuing. Hux made himself go cross-eyed to look at Kylo’s large hand over his mouth.

“If you lick my hand, I swear I will get Phasma to put the Stormtroopers on strike for a week.”

Hux glared but listened. Kylo eventually removed his hand, making sure to let his fingers trail over Hux’s lips as he took it back. Hux licked his bottom lip from the contact, a heated look in his eyes. Kylo tried to squash that look immediately by grabbing Hux’s hand from his waist and holding it in his own. He knew Hux pretty much despised hand-holding, and it never failed to dampen the arousal in him (Kylo learned that the hard way when he tried to hold Hux’s hand for leverage as he was fucking into him from behind. Hux growled in the non-sexy way and bent himself bizarrely to get away from Kylo.)

It worked, as it should, and Hux scowled lightly as Kylo deliberately caressed a thumb over the knuckles, just to rub salt in the wound. Hux allowed it now because Kylo knew he was irresistible. And not just because he could currently hear Hux’s thoughts, grumbled and distorted but otherwise affectionate. Kylo smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” Hux whispered, taking a hand to lay it on Kylo’s cheek. “I don’t think I’ve seen you smile this much ever.”

“Because I’m with you.”

Kylo smirked when Hux rolled his eyes. Hux’s emotional feedback was bright with sentiment and adoration, though. Hux may appear to be ruthless (which he was), emotionless (when he needed to be), and cruel (only when Kylo destroyed parts of the ship), but Kylo knew the truth: Hux was secretly a complete sap who was denied love and attention like Kylo was in most of his life. While they were at each other’s throats (Kylo more literally) from time to time, the rest of the time they were sharing these moments and having amazing sex. 

“I don’t know why I bother with you, Ren,” Hux said. “You destroy my ship, eat more than the regulated set of rations given to you, scare my officers, leave the toilet seat up, and you use the Force for your own gain.”

Kylo opened his mouth to answer, closed it, opened it again, closed it once more, and then finally said. “I don’t leave the toilet seat up.”

This time Hux pulled away to lay on his other side, and Kylo felt like he was drowning, that all the breath left his lungs to be replaced with a heavy fullness that was unpleasant and scary. He immediately stuck out a hand to use the Force, pulling Hux back towards him. It resulted in Kylo spooning Hux, chest to back. 

“You’re still an idiot,” Hux groused.

“Yes, but I’m your idiot.”

“That is such a cliché please don’t ever say that to me again.”

“Aw, someone’s got a stick up their ass tonight.”

“Unless that stick is named Kylo Ren and it’s shaped like your penis I’d very much rather it stayed in my ass, thank you.”

Kylo groaned, smashing his forehead to the back of Hux’s neck. He pulled Hux closer to him, hands wrapped firmly around the general’s stomach. He teased the small amount of body hair that trailed from his navel down to his crotch, loving the softness of it. He just loved Hux. But he wasn’t sure if he would ever admit that or not. 

No, save that for the melodrama later. 

Hux yawned, placing a hand against Kylo’s. Kylo knew it was there more as a reassurance that Kylo wasn’t going to let go of him anytime soon. 

“Are you tired?” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear, nuzzling the short hairs that met just at the tip. 

“A little.”

“You should sleep, then.”

Hux nodded. “Don’t go,” he said, half asleep already, eyes droopy and breath slowing. Kylo loved this in between stage of wakefulness and sleep. It was truly when Hux was at his most vulnerable (next to sex of course). 

Kylo didn’t answer, knowing that Hux would fight sleep if it meant he could spend more time with Kylo before they needed to return to their roles of general and supreme leader Snoke’s apprentice. So instead he placed feather light kisses all along Hux’s face, neck, and shoulders until the ginger finally slept. 

When Kylo deemed Hux was in a deep sleep, he gently extricated himself from Hux, making sure to tuck the covers into him extra tight like a burrito to keep him warm. As he dressed, the pain in his chest tightened and tightened until he actually had to stop and do some deep breathing exercises to make it go away. He knew mediating would do the trick, eventually, but right now every damn cell in his body was screaming at him to stay. 

He wanted to. So badly.

All he did was stare down at Hux for at least ten minutes, halfway between saying “lights 0%” and “dammit” as he internally warred with himself on what to do. Snoke probably already knew what they were up to (he knew when Kylo first started learning to masturbate, and that still creeped him out to this very day) and hadn’t yet summoned Kylo for a good berating and dark side training exercises as punishment. So he wouldn’t be the issue. Which would just leave Phasma, the Stormtroopers, and the Finalizer officers. And they were all subordinates to both of them. So if Kylo had to maybe assert his dominance a little more on the ship to keep them in line if any were to find out, then what harm would it really be to stay the night with Hux?

Mind made up, Kylo stripped himself of his clothes once more before taking his rightful spot against Hux’s back. Hux subconsciously felt the body warmth of Kylo and snuggled back deeper into him, snuffling and making light snoring noises. Kylo really couldn’t help but smile this time.

“I love you, General Armitage Hux,” he said in the faintest whisper. It was the best he could do at the moment, but he meant it with the deepest affection possible as he, too, drifted off. His last thought was that Hux would be more than excited when he woke up not to empty bed sheets, but to Kylo Ren with morning bed head, bad smelling breath, and, more than likely, a morning erection.


End file.
